


Looking Like Love (In the Dark)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [57]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, POV Helena, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena pauses in the hallway, foot hovering above the carpet.  Voices come from the room across from hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like Love (In the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - skin on skin.

Helena sleeps in the bedroom at the back of the house.  She keeps the window propped open just in case she needs to run; it’s what she always does.  She presses her ear to the wall above her bed and hears Sarah and Kira’s mingled breathing in the next room.

 _This house is quiet,_ she thinks, biting on her thumbnail.  _Quiet and dark._ She gets out of bed and pads barefoot into the hallway, ready to raid the fridge Sarah’s mama keeps stocked with good foods. 

_“I Missed you so much, you old bitch.”_

Helena pauses in the hallway, foot hovering above the carpet.  Voices come from the room across from hers.

_“Can’t believe you came…they could destroy you, M, god…what have you gotten yourself into?”_

Quiet as a moth, Helena crouches and closes one eye so she can peer through the crack in the door like the sight on her gun.  The room is dark save for a small lamp coming from the far corner that illuminates two bare bodies on the bed.

Their voices soften so Helena cannot hear them anymore, but she _sees_ them—they move together, skin against skin, dark hair tangling with one another’s, and Helena closes both eyes and stands.  Her legs shake a little as she walks into the kitchen.

 _I don’t know these women well,_ she thinks, opening the fridge.  _But it looks like love._


End file.
